StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Zerus Missions
Zerus Missions Cinematic - Birthworld (Acquired after completing either the Char or Kaldir missions.) *'Kerrigan:' Zeratul. *'Kerrigan:' What do you want? They fight. Kerrigan beats Zeratul. He grabs her head... *'Zeratul:' Believe. Images of Zerus *'Zeratul:' Kerrigan... I have been to the beginning. *'Zeratul:' Behold... Zerus! Birthplace of the zerg. *'Zeratul:' Here the zerg evolved, and here the dark one altered them. *'Zeratul:' Those left behind are the primal zerg. *'Zeratul:' They fight. They kill. They evolve. While saying this, one primal zerg chases another. The bigger devours the smaller and then grows bigger and develops more eyes. It then lets out a shriek. *'Zeratul:' Just as you must... if you survive. Arriving at Zerus Zeratul: Zerus, birthworld of the zerg. It lies far beyond Koprulu sector, where no terran has ventured. You must go to that ancient place, Kerrigan. Learn its secrets and take its power. Dialogue on the Leviathan Zeratul: The power of Zerus called you here. Kerrigan: My need to see Mengsk dead called me here. These zerg will help me destroy Korhal. Zeratul: You must let Zerus remake you, Kerrigan! The final war nears, and there is little time. Kerrigan: I don't have to do a damn thing. I will not be a pawn in your prophecies. Zeratul: But you will do anything to have your revenge? Kerrigan: Anything. Zeratul: Then that is enough. Leviathan Conversation with Izsha Kerrigan: I'm looking through the eyes of my overlords. These primal zerg are fascinating. They show no signs of age. Izsha: All organisms age. Even zerg. Kerrigan: But the primals feed off the essence of individuals. They're in the state of constant evolution. They don't die. Izsha: Until they are killed by another primal. Kerrigan: True. The most successful hunters among them must be incredibly ancient. And incredibly dangerous. Nerve Center Void Seeker Kerrigan: Why are you helping me, Zeratul? You have more cause to hate me than most. Zeratul: The xel'naga wish you restored as the leader of the Swarm. Kerrigan: You know I don't believe in your mad prophecies. Zeratul: You belief is not required. I act for the greater good, though it earns me the hatred of my own people. Kerrigan: Spare me your self pity, Zeratul. Everyone has to make peace with their own choices. Zeratul: I made my peace long ago. When we are done here, I will return to my own people, and accept their judgement. Kerrigan: We all have to pay for our actions someday. I guess your day is almost here. Conversation with Zagara Zagara: We came from this place? Kerrigan: The zerg first evolved here, yes. Zagara: I do not like it. A soft world. Char is far superior. Kerrigan: Don't be so sure. Zerus may prove more dangerous than any world we've known. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur Kerrigan: What do you think of the primal zerg? Abathur: Dynamic. Varied. Interesting. Messy. Unsuccessful. Kerrigan: I thought you'd like them. As individuals they constantly evolve to be more efficient killers. Abathur: Primal zerg, reactionary, improvised. Some good sequence, can steal. Abathur: Swarm, efficient ,careful improvements. Successful. Waking the Ancient Before Mission Izsha: The primal zerg are disturbed by our presence. Izsha: They gather even now preparing to destroy us. *Brakk: Brakk speaks now! You intrude on my territory, corrupt zerg! We will devour your flesh! The Crucible *Kerrigan: Power to kill Mengsk, tell me what I must do. *Abathur: Adapted using primal essence. Spawns locusts to kill enemies. after arriving at the spawning pool *Kerrigan: It's a pool. *Zurvan: It existed before names. From this primordial place, the zerg arose. Within, one essence split into many. One devoured another and became stronger. The first zerg. *Kerrigan: The queen's hatred is strong enough and if I survive it will remake me. Soon I will become more powerful than the old Queen of Blades. Zagara, defend the hive cluster and the chrysalis till I'm done or dead. *Zagara: Yes my queen. *Zagara: We need more Swarm Hosts. Morph more from the larva. *Zagara: Defend the chrysalis. The swarm will prevail. Supreme *Izsha: The terrans launched thousands of these devices at our broods on Char. Broodmother Kilysa relayed this to us. It is not a weapon. *Kerrigan: It's a two-way communicator. *Arcturus: The Queen of Blades. I knew you'd return to your true form. A monster. *Arcturus: Now, you'll do exactly as I tell you if you care at all about Jim Raynor. *Arcturus: Yes... He's alive. So you'll keep your Swarm away from Korhal, and away from me, or he dies. *Arcturus: That man sacrificed everything to give you back your humanity. And you threw it away. *Arcturus: How he must be disgusted by you. Why, he'd be first in line to kill you. *Kerrigan: I can't sense Jim out there... *Kerrigan: If he is alive, nothing in this universe will stop me from finding him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supreme. (in English). 2013-03-12. Cut Lines Arc Intro *Zeratul: It lies far beyond the Koprulu sector, outside known space. It is to Zerus you must go (slightly altered line from the final version). Pre-Missions *Kerrigan: They'll kill you. *Zeratul: I serve a higher purpose now. I will tell them.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 The Crucible *Kerrigan: Kill them all...I must have more! (after killing 50% of the primal zerg) *Kerrigan: These waters...can heal the wounded. Supreme *Unknown: That xel'naga relic is sinking into the tar. We'd better hurry if we're going to retrieve it. *Kraith: Kraith will crush you! Tear the heart from your chest! *Kerrigan: What heart? References ko:군단의 심장 대화집/제루스 임무 Category: Quotations